The present invention relates to apparatus for use in projectile and target game, and more particularly to such apparatus using VELCRO as a binding agent.
Throw-and-catch games wherein the player attempts to catch a thrown projectile and throw-and-avoid games wherein a player attempts to avoid being hit by a thrown projectile are both well known in the game art. The phrase "projectile-target game" as used herein encompasses both the throw-and-catch and throw-and-avoid games, the primary difference being the two being whether or not the target-wearer is going to catch or avoid the thrown projectile.
While conventionally the "catch" of a thrown projectile was done with a mitt worn on a player's hand and required that the mitt be manipulated in such a manner as to retain the caught projectile within the mitt, more recently the thrown projectile and the catching surface include VELCRO materials which releasably bond or secure to one another upon contact so that no action on the part of the catcher is required other than to ensure that the target area is in the appropriate place at the appropriate time to be contacted by the projectile. As a result, in addition to mitt games wherein the target area is disposed on a mitt or glove (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,617), target areas are now also disposed on elbow or knee pads (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,677) or on chest or back pads (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,334 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,548). Each of the aforementioned patents utilizes a VELCRO or like material consisting of a first strip of a felt-like material having a plurality of exposed closed miniloops (miniature loops) and a second strip having a plurality of hook-like miniprojections (miniature projections) adapted to engage and releasably retain the miniloops of the felt-like material.
The games described in the aforementioned patents have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use. In particular instances, the relatively stiff and rough hook-like material was disposed on the projectile so that the impact of the projectile on the bare skin of a player was uncomfortable and could abrade the skin. Indeed, if the projectile was small enough, it could enter the eye socket and possibly damage an eye or enter the mouth and possibly become swallowed. In yet other instances, because the target area was disposed on the knees, elbows, chest, back, hands or the like, it was relatively easy for a player to protect the target area from his opponent (for example, by hiding the target area behind an obstruction or by assuming a position which concealed the target area from his opponent) while still being able to launch projectiles of his own against the opponent.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a projectile-target game apparatus in which the projectile is sufficiently soft, lightweight and large to prevent accidental injury to a player hit thereby.
Another object is to provide such apparatus wherein the target area is disposed on a player in a location such that he cannot easily conceal the same from his opponent while he is throwing projectiles of his own.
A further object is to provide such apparatus wherein the target area is disposed on a player's head such that he can attempt to catch the projectile by appropriate positioning of his body and head.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such apparatus which simple, easy and economical to manufacture, use and maintain.